Ventilators often incorporate continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) to facilitate breathing for a patient. However, CPAP can have many drawbacks. For example, medical practitioners often are required to manually adjust the ventilator and it may be difficult for a neonate to breath against the CPAP.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.